new_build_and_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Library (Phantom ???'s Castle)
One of the three major areas that can be accessed from the start once you get to the Castle Lobby in Castle Entrance. (DESCRIPTION WILL NEED A REVAMP) Due to being forced to equip the Pedisedate, Dominic falls asleep after going through the barrier in to Grand Library so he is taken to the Library 'instead which looks...more colorful and trippy...and filled with cores. '''Boreal Wood Mining Expedition Journal '''is located here. After exploring the dream library and such, he wakes up and finds himself in the Grand Library for real. and Cuz are also there, somehow Dominic starts at ['Grand Library - Eastern Section 2A]. He can go left to Library - Eastern Section 1A, 'go up to the second floor then go left, leading him to 'Room 'or keep going up and enter 'Library - Eastern Section 2B. Room 'is basically a small room with a bunch of scrolls. You can take empty scrolls from this room. At 'Library - Eastern Section 2B, 'Dominic can go up the stairs all the way to 'Library - Eastern Section 2C. Library - Eastern Section 2C 'consists of a single huge floor. Dominic can keep going right towards 'Hallway At Library - Eastern Section 1A, 'Dominic can either keep going left to 'Room 1. If he goes up all the way, he'll make it to Library - Eastern Section 1B Library - Eastern Section 1B 'only consists of a single floor. This is a good place to pick up Thunder Essence. 'Room 1 'is a rather quiet room with a bunch of people sitting down and reading a book or studying something. The people Dominic can talk to are: A maid reading a book on how to be a proper servant, A beginner mage studying about magic and a Broque who is reading more about handling a shop. At 'Library - Western Section 1A, going left leads to Library - Western Section 2A 'while going up all the way leads to 'Library - Western Section 1B ' 'Library - Western Section 1B 'has three possible exits this time: Opening the door to Dominic's left will lead him to 'Room 2. If Dominic goes right instead then he will eventually find a door that leads him to Key Room. Room 2 'is a safe place with a non-hostile mage that Dominic can talk to. Upon talking to him, he will make scrolls containing spells for Dominic if he has the ingredients for him. In 'Library - Western Section 2A, 'Dominic can go left towards 'to Left Wing 'while he can go up towards 'Library - Western Section 2B. Library - Western Section 2B 'consists of two floors. On the second floor, there is a door that will require the blue key to unlock it. By going up the stairs again, Dominic can enter 'Library - Western Section 2C Library - Western Section 2C 'is populated by Sword Armors and Frost Wolves. Dominic can head right all the way to 'Key Hallway which is rather small and requires a green key to proceed. 'Hallway '''is a single, straight long hall with more platforms for jumping, bottomless pits and enemies! Upon reaching the end of the hallway, Dominic can enter 'Chamber '''if he has a red key so he can unlock the red door. DIALOGUE Here SCROLL CRAFTING Scroll of Fireball Ingredients: Fire Essence + Ripped Page + Empty Scroll Scroll of Ice Bolt Ingredients: Ice Essence + Ripped Page + Empty Scroll Scroll of Shock Ingredients: Thunder Essence + Ripped Page + Empty Scroll Scroll of Reverse Possession Ingredients: Rainbow Essence + Ripped Page x2 + Empty Scroll Scroll of Magic Barrier Ingredients: Possessed Armor + Ripped Page + Empty Scroll ENEMY DATA BOSS DATA MAP Hall + Arcane Chamber coming soon Click on the image and zoom in/open in a new tab to actually be able to read any words you cannot see.